In recent years, systems (methods) based on the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) and other schemes handling image data as digital and compressing the data by an orthogonal transform such as a discrete cosine transform (DCT) and motion compensation by utilizing redundancy inherent to image information for the purpose of high efficiency transfer and storage of information at that time are now spreading in both distribution of information by broadcasting stations etc. and reception of information in general homes.
The encoding scheme called the “H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding)” which is followed the MPEG 2, 4 schemes is being proposed.
An encoding system of the H.264/AVC applies de-block filtering to reconfigured image data in predictive encoding based on block boundary strength data Bs obtained from the image data to be encoded and a quantization parameter QP so as to generate reference image data used for the next predictive encoding. The de-block filtering is processing for suppressing block distortion occurring due to performing for example DCT processing in units of 4×4 blocks.
Further, the above H.264/AVO encoding system (method) adds the block boundary strength data Bs and the quantization parameter QP to the encoded data.
The H.264/AVC decoding system applies de-block filtering to the reconfigured image data based on the block boundary strength data Bs and the quantization parameter QP added to the encoded data.